


Cartas em meio à guerra

by Katsuchi, ProjetoAniverse



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aniverse, M/M, Portuguese, SIM - Freeform, Sad Ending, Sim eu gosto de dor e sofrimento como descobriu?, VictUuri, Yuri Katsuki is a soldier, drinking the tears of the readers, suffering time starts now, victor nikiforov - Freeform, yuri katsuki - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuchi/pseuds/Katsuchi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: Era a última chance de Yuri para enviar sua carta para seu amado, conseguia ouvir os tiros e as granadas explodindo ao seu redor enquanto escrevia furiosamente no pedaço sujo de papel à sua frente.Yuri diria tudo o que queria, desculpar-se-ia por tudo e, sinceramente, esperava que ele aceitasse.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 3





	Cartas em meio à guerra

11 de maio de 1945

Querido Victor, talvez quando receba esta carta, creio que eu não estarei mais neste mundo. Imploro, no entanto, que leia esta suja carta e desculpe, meu amor, talvez eu não chegue em casa tão cedo quanto gostaria. Tenho em meu ser a sensação de que meu corpo está fadado a morar nesta terra amaldiçoada, com destruição e morte, talvez a punição merecida por aquele que tira vidas em guerras malditas.

Primeiro de tudo, aviso-lhe que esta carta terá os perdões que peço-te com carinho. Então, desculpe-me por ter quebrado a promessa de mudar, aquela mesma que fizemos à luz do luar da mais brilhante noite, mas foi impossível após ver o céu queimar com os gritos de todos os inocentes que meus ouvidos alcançaram.

Perdoe-me, no entanto, por este meu desejo egoísta de querer deixar algo neste mundo impuro, mas ao menos algumas linhas eu gostaria de deixar para trás — ou então, apenas uma marca de minha existência e lembrança.

Dedico então esta carta à você, Victor, que apesar de Deus me permitir de ter apenas um ano de felicidade ao seu lado, foi o melhor ano de minha vida. Não tenho muito tempo até voltar para o mar de tiroteios e granadas fora do prédio em que estou escondido, então, vou escrever e tentar ser o mais breve possível: _Eu te amo_.

Amo-te com todo o meu mais completo ser e, se pudesse, amaria ainda mais do que ele. Victor, você tornou-se meu tudo e meu nada, eu já não posso dizer que meu coração é apenas meu.

E, novamente, perdoe-me, Victor, eu apenas queria uma vida melhor em que pudéssemos ter algum modo de sobrevivência e uma boa estabilidade, porém, parece que apenas um de nós viverá assim.

Desculpe-me, meu amor, minha alma está prestes a abandonar meu corpo, talvez eu fique por aqui e vagueie sem rumo por estas casas destruídas e manchadas de sangue de aliados e dos inimigos.

Mas, principalmente, manchadas por todo ódio e falso amor que fingem ter pela pátria, por todo o ódio de serem usados por idiotas que buscaram essa guerra em seus motivos egoístas. Eu me incluo nestes, corrompe-me pela dor de ver meus companheiros irem um a um, e com a dor e medo do amanhã.

Acho eu, Victor, que os anjos e até Deus nos abandonaram. Deixaram-nos à mercê da própria sorte, mesmo que rezemos em esperança de sermos perdoados por nossos erros, sei que não teremos um lugar aos céus. Desculpe-me, amor, não poderei encontrar-lhe mesmo após a morte.

De seu tão querido, Yuri Katsuki.

**Author's Note:**

> Gostou? Comenta aí para eu saber o que achou e me ajude a melhorar e trazer fanfics melhores para vocês!  
> A capa e a betagem foram feitas pelo @Niimy que foi incrível! Muito obrigada por ter feito, vão lá dar muito amor para ele!


End file.
